Forget Me Not
by DefunctHooligan
Summary: In his last attempt to make Tigerstar proud, Hawkfrost is reborn as a son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Forgetting his past memories, the spirit of what remains of Tigerstar tries to remind him of who he is. The only problem is that the reborn version of Hawkfrost doesn't want to live in his past mind anymore.
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:** Due to this being an AU of the Warriors series, some changes have been made to the roster! This happens after the events of Bramblestar's Storm. Frankie, Minty, and Jessy have all joined the Clan. Elements from A Vision of Shadows and The Broken Code have been taken, but both of the arcs haven't happened.

* * *

**LEADER**

**Bramblestar- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Ivypool- **silver-and-white tabby with dark blue eyes

**MEDICINE CATS**

**Leafpool- **brow tabby she-cat with amber eyes; has a white chest and paws

**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blue eyes; blind

**WARRIORS**

**Brackenfur-** golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Sorrelpaw_

**Cloudtail- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

**Brightheart- **white she cat with ginger patches and a single blue eye; fur torn away from one side of her face

**Thornclaw- **golden-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

**Berrynose- **long-furred cream tom with pale blue eyes and a stumpy tail

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Poppyfrost- **pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Cinderheart- **smoky-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a thick fluff ringing around his neck

**Briarlight- **sleek-furred dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes and paralyzed back legs

**Blossomfall- **long, thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

_Apprentice, Fernpaw_

**Bumblestripe- **very pale gray tom with yellow eyes and black stripes

**Dovewing- **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Molewhisker- l**arge brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

**Snowbush- **fluffy white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Turtlepaw_

**Ambermoon- **small pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Rainpaw_

**Dewnose- **gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Lilyheart- **small dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white patches

**Stormcloud- **gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (formerly Frankie)

**Birdstrike- **dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (formerly Jessy)

**Mintsong- **small black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; has black patches on her ears and belly (formerly Minty)

**Apprentices**

**Sorrelpaw- **dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollypaw- **black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Fernpaw- **pale golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Turtlepaw****\- **long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Rainpaw- **slender gray tabby tom with glossy fur and blue eyes

**Queens**

**Daisy- **long-haired, plump cream she-cat with ice-blue eyes; stay-at-camp queen

**Rosepetal- **lithe, dark cream she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits: Flintkit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Silverkit- silver-and-white tabby with green eyes, and Stonekit- gray-and-cream tom with blue eyes)

**Cherryfall- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Stormcloud's kits)

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes; has one white paw (mother to Bramblestar's kits: Mudkit- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; has white legs, chest, belly, ear tips, tail tip, and muzzle, Dandelionkit- glossy-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**

**Purdy- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray muzzle

**Graystripe- ** dark gray tom with yellow eyes; has a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back

**Sandstorm- **cream tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Millie- **short-furred light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; nearly deaf


	2. Prologue

The dark brown tabby jolted up, gasping loudly for air. He looked around. He was in the forest, but it was empty. He could smell the cats that have been there. He could see the blood that was spilled during the battle. Even with those two in the mix, there was no cat in sight. The tom's body hurt badly. He growled to himself quietly as he remembered what happened here. He was going to strike at Ivypool, killing that traitor to the Dark Forest, but he was stopped by his own brother, Brambleclaw. Once more, his own brother killed him, stopping him from what he was doing. His claws dug into the ground the more he thought about.

"Hawkfrost..."

He flinched as he sheathed his claws and looked forward. In front of his him was his father, Tigerstar. His aggravated expression quickly changed into one of shocked as he saw the brown tabby. With a serious look, Tigerstar stood there with fresh blood still pouring out from his neck. His back legs were covered in thick vines that held him in place. Hawkfrost could see thorns digging into the tom's legs, and it looked painful to him. Tigerstar didn't react though.

Tigerstar spoke, "Once again, you disappoint me. For being my only loyal child I have, you tend to do that a lot. You couldn't take over the Clan with your mouse-brain brother, couldn't teach Ashfur a thing or two about killing those cats, couldn't keep Ivypool loyal to the Dark Forest, and once more, you've been killed by Bramblestar."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Tigerstar hissed, "Sorry doesn't destroy the Clans."

Hawkfrost pleaded, "There has to be something I can do to make you satisfied!"

"We're dead, mouse-heart. You've been killed again. I've been killed again. If we look hard enough, we'll see Brokenstar because he's dead again too," his father spat.

Hawkfrost watched as more vines slowly emerged from the ground, wrapping around Tigerstar's front legs. The blue-eyed tom cringed as he watched thorns dig into his father's skin. Hawkfrost looked up at his face. He still didn't react to the thorns in his legs. His expression was full of rage, and he was breathing heavily, though.

"I'm willing to do anything! I want to do something! I just need a fresh start," the brown tabby shouted.

Hawkfrost watched as silverthorns shot out from the ground around him. Sluggishly they started moving toward him. He became overcome with fear, unable to move. He looked up at his father again, but he didn't seem phased at all by what was happening. Tigerstar only spoke again with aggression in his tone.

"A fresh start? What are you, a kit? We all can't get just a fresh start! We may want one, but you can't simply wish for a second chance. Second chances don't happen here."

Here? Did Tigerstar know where the two were? The silver thorns tangled around Hawkfrost's front legs. The pain was horrible as they pierced through his flesh, causing blood to spill out onto the thorns. Hawkfrost panicked, trying to move, but that only made the pain worse. It looked like there were endless silver thorns as they kept slithering out from the ground, going up his body and starting to form around his torso.

"But if I was given another attempt, I would succeed! I learned from my mistakes. If I-"

"You didn't learn a thing from your past mistakes when you had the chance."

"You have to trust me on this!"

The silver thorns started to slither up around his neck. As they slowly tightened, Hawkfrost began to breathe heavily. He desperately tried to suck in air as blood dripped down from his neck. His eyes began to water as he stared at Tigerstar, but no sympathy was on his father's face. Hawkfrost opened his mouth, using the last energy he had to beg, but Tigerstar began to speak.

"But if you want a second chance, you'll have some consequences that you may not like," Tigerstar growled.

Before Hawkfrost could speak at all, multiple vines shot out from the ground around Tigerstar. In a heartbeat, the brown tabby was engulfed in them, and Hawkfrost could still see the thorns digging into the tom's skin. Hawkfrost didn't have time to react. A beaming light shot down at Hawkfrost, blinding him. The silver thorns felt like they were melting into his fur, and the light began to hurt his eyes. But only in a quick heartbeat, the light was gone, and he was left in the dark, but Hawkfrost didn't feel like himself anymore. In fact, he felt smaller than before.

"Mudkit, get over here!" he heard in the distance, and he felt drawn to run over to the voice. Stretching out his body, he began to run over, and his vision came back. He saw dens around him, and he was running over to the nursery, and the cat he was running to was a ginger-furred she-cat with bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter One

"Oh, come on! Can't you teach us anything at all?

"We're practically almost apprentices anyways. There's no shame in sharing your secret warrior skills."

"Like I said before, no, you two are still kits. And there are no secret warrior skills I know!"

The two kits stood in front of the dark brown-furred she-cat, Sorrelpaw, as she sat there with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. The two kits of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar stared at the apprentice with pleading eyes, but she could only chuckle and responded with one thing: no. Mudkit tried to be as gentle as he could, possibly guilt-tripping the apprentice to fulfill their request. But while he used a softer approach, his sister decided to try another one, which was just pure aggression.

The tortoiseshell she-kit squeaked, "But we're _Bramblestar's_ kits! You know, the leader. The leader of ThunderClan. That should mean you should teach us something! Like… that one every cat knows. Yeah, that one."

Sorrelpaw began to laugh. The brown she-cat replied, "Just because you may be the kits of Bramblestar, that doesn't mean I have to treat you any differently. You're kits for StarClan's sake! If you got to boss anyone around because you're kin with some important cat, then that should mean that I should be carried on the backs of every cat instead of walking ever again. But no, you don't see that happening!"

The she-kit rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. Yeah, yeah, we get it. You just think you're too important to tell us anything because you want to keep your secrets to yourself."

"There are no secrets, you mouse-brain!"

"Don't be so harsh on them, Sorrelpaw. Dandelionkit and Mudkit are becoming apprentices in a couple of days or so after all," a pale golden tabby meowed as he sat down next to Sorrelpaw.

"And why should I change my attitude toward them, Fernpaw?" she inquired.

He answered, "Because they'll be living in the same den as you, and you know how some cats are when it comes to harmless but full of spite revenge. You know, that kind of revenge."

Sorrelpaw just shivered and whispered, "I remember when Turtlepaw first moved in."

"We'll move into the apprentice's den and be so much better at you, Sorrelpaw!" Dandelionkit declared.

"Yeah, at what? Sleeping? Eating all the mice?" Sorrelpaw questioned, chuckling a bit at her own joke.

"Uh, you two should probably be going. Squirrelflight seems to want you," Fernpaw remarked, flicking his tail toward the nursery.

The two kits turned around to face the nursery, and like Fernpaw said, their mother was outside, looking at them. Her tail seemed to flick impatiently as she had a neutral expression on her face. While the ginger-furred queen didn't say anything, Mudkit knew she was waiting for him. With a quick glance at the sky which was starting to darken fast, he could tell why she was wanting them to return back to the nursery.

"Well, looks like we should be going now," Dandelionkit remarked. Before Mudkit could respond, she ran off, shouting, "Last one to get there is a smelly rat!"

"Hey, wait up!" Mudkit quickly yelled before he sprinted off. He wasn't the fastest runner, but he also really didn't want to be a smelly rat.

As Mudkit ran rather slowly, he was able to shoot a glance over at Highledge. Like he expected, Bramblestar was laying on top of there, looking down at the entirety of ThunderClan camp. Mudkit paused for a heartbeat as he looked up at Bramblestar, and his father looked back down at him. Unlike his mother, Bramblestar's expression wasn't full of warmth and showed any kind of welcomeness toward the kit. The look on Bramblestar's face looked like it showed fear and concern. Well, that was off for sure. What did he do? Mudkit wasn't sure what he did wrong to have Bramblestar have a look like that when staring at his son. While Bramblestar barely ever spoke to him and interacted with him, he always gave him a neutral look or just a small smile, but this wasn't the case now.

Mudkit had an uncomfortable look to him, and once Bramblestar noticed, he swiftly looked away from his son. Mudkit couldn't help but continue staring at his own father. The ThunderClan leader looked shaken up a bit. Mudkit had never seen him this way. It was strange. Bramblestar has always been distant, giving more of his attention to Dandelionkit and Bramblestar, but this was the first time he ever saw him have a look like this on his face. Was this the first time he ever made that look toward that time? Was this just one of the countless times he has done it and Mudkit was simply ignorant to it?

"Mudkit, you're a smelly rat!" he suddenly heard his sister squeak

"Dandelionkit, don't be rude to your brother!" his mother meowed.

He was snapped out of his mind when he heard Dandelionkit and Squirrelflight. Mudkit looked over at the nursery to see his mother starting to walk in. Dandelionkit stood behind her, smirking and laughing as she looked at him.

"Hey, no fair! My paw got caught in the ground," Mudkit called out as he ran over to the nursery.

"You're just being a sore loser," Dandelionkit laughed as she proudly structed in behind their mother, having a pompous look on her face.

Mudkit grunted as he ran over to the nursery, walking by Dandelionkit's side. All the other queens and kits were in the nursery. While the queens were talkig to each other, happily gossiping about Clan news they heard around camp and whatever was in their minds, Stonekit and Silverkit, the only other kits in the nursery, were playing with a small mossball made up of old moss from the nests. It was kind of disgusting, but it was something to play with in the nursery at least.

"It was getting pretty late you know, and you really shouldn't be bothering the apprentices," Squirrelflight commented as she seated herself into their nest.

"But we're almost apprentices!" the tortoiseshell she-kit protested.

Squirrelflight chuckled, "I remember when I used to have that attitude, always thinking I was old enough. Well, you aren't."

"But we literally have less than a moon before we become apprentices," Mudkit added in.

"But you can't go around acting like you are. Enjoy being a kit while you can," their mother answered.

"What's the fun in being a kit anyways?" Dandelionkit asked.

Squirrelflight paused for a heartbeat before responding, "Living a free-care life. Never having to face any battles…"

Dandelionkit kept on pestering the ginger-furred she-cat. She questioned, "But aren't battles supposed to be fun?"

Squirrelflight was about to respond before Daisy interrupted, stepping over to the she-cat's side. "Dandelionkit, I don't think you should be asking questions like that, especially with how you're still young. Don't worry, you'll be an apprentice soon enough, and maybe you'll be able to see from her perspective. Now, why don't you go play with Silverkit and Stonekit," she gently meowed.

"Fineee," Dandelionkit meowed before joyfully leaping over to where Silverkit and Stonekit were.

As Dandelionkit left her mother alone, Mudkit watched Squirrelflight and Daisy exchange a few words before the cream-furred she-cat went back to the other queens. Once Daisy had padded off, Mudkit ran over to Squirrelflight's side, laying down next to her.

"You aren't going to play with the others?" she asked.

"No, I'm a bit tired," the kit responded.

Squirrelflight replied, "Well, if that's what you want to do."

"I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Does Bramblestar hate me?"

Squirrelflight was taken back a bit, hearing her kit saying something like that. Mudkit looked up at his mother, a bit nervous about how she reacted. She had a shocked look at her as she stared down at her kit with wide green eyes. Mudkit glanced away, deciding to look down at his own paws as he patiently waited for a response from Squirrelflight.

"Why do you ask that?" she inquired.

"He always seems to push me aside, wanting to give his attention more to Dandelionkit than me. And before I went into a nursery, he kind of gave me a weird look. It sort of looked like he was fearful of something," he explained.

Squirrelflight sighed. She said, "Bramblestar was never the best with kits. I mean, he always seems to be still hung up about the time when it was revealed to him that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf weren't his actual kits."

"So, he's just worried I'm not his actual kit? That's it?"

"No, that's not it. He knows you're his kit," she quickly corrected.

"Then, what is it?"

"He told me this when you were first born, but Bramblestar has always said you reminded him of someone. His half-brother, Hawkfrost. If you were to change your yellow eyes to be blue, you would probably look like a copy of him," she told her son with a monotone and quiet voice.

"Oh, so I just look like him! Maybe Bramblestar is weary of me just because he misses his brother," Mudkit chirped joyfully.

"Yeah, that's it," Squirrelflight muttered as she gave Mudkit a pitiful look.


End file.
